Actors: Just Liars in Costume
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Complete – ‘Lie to me once again and ask yourself before we say goodbye… was it worth it in the end?’ Chad questions the blurred lines of truth and lies that make up his life… - Channy.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned SWaC it'd be A: Australian, B: making me rich (which I'm clearly not) C: using my fan fiction storylines as an episode and not as fan fictions. Therefore; I do not own!

Lyrics from _Lie To Me_ by 12 Stones.

**A/N: **Hey guys. Suffering food poisoning (yuck), 'my team just lost the Grand Final' depression (Melbourne – yuck) and writer's block for my other SWaC piece **A Hard (Awards) Night**, I've turned to a one-shot. It's horribly OOC in too many areas and the song is as old as time, but I hope you like it anyway. Please Read and Review. Cheers, Kate.

-

**Summary:** Complete – 'Lie to me once again and ask yourself before we say goodbye… was it worth it in the end?' Chad questions the blurred lines of truth and lies that make up his life… - Channy.

-

Actors: Just Liars in Costumes

_don't act like an angel, you're falling again  
you're no superhero – I found in the end  
so lie to me once again and tell me everything will be alright_

_  
_**actor** |aktər|

noun

a person whose profession is acting on the stage, in movies, or on television.

a person who behaves in a way that is not genuine

-

She wanted to know what he was doing in Stage Three if it didn't involve stirring up trouble. He'd lied.

She wanted to know why he was so interested in her opinions of James Conroy and their half-date if he didn't care. He'd lied.

She wanted to know why he'd been so concerned when she'd pretended to sprain her ankle. He'd lied.

She wanted to know why he'd dressed up as 'weird beard' if he really didn't care. He'd lied.

She wanted to know why he suddenly gave a damn who she kissed at basketball games. He'd lied.

Lied again and said he didn't care… not in the least.

-

He'd wanted her to fall for him the way he'd fallen for her. She'd lied.

He hoped.

She said she hadn't.

She'd done the nervousness. She'd had the dream. She'd been lost in his eyes. And then she'd saved herself with the use of a pig. It was a low blow. And since then she'd avoided him.

Until now.

He'd managed to round her up in the corridors of Stage Three, not far from the Prop House but far enough away to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed. He'd feigned looking for her to return her phone. A phone he'd nicked from her dressing room only minutes earlier. She'd given him a smile and thanked him, questioning whether he'd bumped his head to warrant such a generous move.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do generous. Maybe I'm returning it for ulterior motives?" he'd said, the desire to bug her taking precedence over the original intention of winning her over and trying to force the last trick in the Chad Trap… the kiss.

"And what would they be?" Sonny asked, assessing the phone and deeming it neither tapped nor hacked (the phone was still locked and a pin code was required for access).

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Chad gave his usual smile. The smile that caused fan girls everywhere to flail and fall at his feet. Sonny just sneered at it, not interested in the least in his attempts to rattle her cage. With a silent shrug she turned and strode back to her dressing room.

-

She wanted to know why he'd danced with her at her pitiful attempt at a prom. He'd lied.

She wanted to know why he'd suggested they 'hang out' after she'd tricked him into revealing to _Tween Weekly TV_ that he was the jerk they made him out to be. He'd lied.

She wanted to know why he'd said 'we're gonna be in love' whilst trying to force her into submission. He'd lied.

He'd lied and said he was just messing her about… as usual.

-

But this time he wasn't giving up so easily. He followed her to the doorway of her dressing room and looked in, watching her unlock her phone and scroll through it, just in case he had done something. "I hope I haven't put you on edge Monroe."

She turned and glared at him. "Just making sure. It's not that I don't trust you Chad…" he raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smile, "It's just that, well, I don't trust you." She gave a mocking smile and he chuckled.

"Touché Monroe." He made himself comfortable against the doorframe. "So, about the final step in that program…" Sonny feigned not knowing. "Oh come on Monroe, you can't have forgotten it that quickly. The stubbed toe, the chair, the one-too-many hats, the deep blue eyes." He motioned with his thumb to his eyes. "And then the pathetic way to get out of what I know you wanted to do."

Sonny laughed. "Oh Chad, you put any more tabs on yourself and you won't be able to walk upright."

"Come on Monroe, avoidance will get you nowhere. You're stuck in the program and there's no way out once you get this far."

She just shook her head. "Even if I was ever in that program," she held up a finger threateningly, "which I wasn't!" Chad bit back a disbelieving laugh. "It's long gone now."

"Really Sonny, really?" She nodded resolutely. "Oh Sonny, I'm an addiction, you need a twelve step program to break my hold."

"Pfft, yeah right." Sonny stood, coming to join him at the doorway. She motioned to her blank expression. "Nothing, see."

"Prove it."

Sonny frowned. "What?"

"I said, 'prove it'. Prove you're out of the program."

"Fine."

"Fine." Chad returned automatically.

"Fine, maybe I will." Then, without hesitation, she kissed him, hard, on the lips. He was too shocked to respond and by the time he registered what was happening she'd pulled away. Her expression stayed blank. "See, nothing." Then, with a grin, she strode past him and down the hall.

He stayed there in shock.

Then anger set in.

Then disappointment.

Nothing?

Either this was much more one-sided than he thought or she was a much better actor than he'd ever given her credit for.

He sincerely hoped it was the latter…

**liar** |līər|

noun

a person who makes an intentionally false statement

-

_lie to me once again and ask yourself before we say goodbye  
was it worth it in the end?_


End file.
